The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of fig tree and which has been denominated varietally as ‘S-49’, and more specifically to a novel fig tree which produces a fruit which is considered large, and red-purple in skin color, and which further has a tree growth characteristic which is considered precocious, and is additionally a productive and regular bearer of fruit. The present new variety of fig tree produces fruit which are suitable for packing and shipping as a fresh market fig, and which additionally has a fruit pulp which has an attractive, strawberry red color, a fine texture, and is further sweet and rich in flavor.